Finding Love on Halloween
by Inu-Ice-Dragon
Summary: Ryou is in his room on Halloween and waiting for Bakura to come home to tell a secret what is this secret? Please be gentle. It was for school.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
One cold and stormy Halloween night, a pale and skinny boy with warm chocolate brown eyes and snow white hair down to the middle of his back named, Ryou Bakura was sitting in his room waiting until his Yami came home. Ryou's Yami's name is Bakura and he looks almost identical to Ryou except his eyes are sharper and colder and his hair is more menacing and messier. He was scared because his Yami always put him down and kicked and hit him. Halloween was one of the worst times of the year because his Yami would leave with Malik's Yami, Marik, and go out leaving Ryou home to take care of the trick-or-treaters, but when it becomes 10:00 his Yami would come home then the beatings would begin. It was now 9:45 and Ryou had more time to worry, cry, think and wonder if he could escape without his Yami noticing.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I doubt that I could escape even if I wanted to. I love him and he could find me within minutes with the Millennium Ring anyways. I sighed and looked at the clock again. It read: 9:50.  
  
God, I'm so nervous and scared. I don't like being beat up, but it's the only way he acknowledges me so I put up with it. I wish I could tell my friends, like Yugi, Yami, Malik, Joey, Tristin, Tea, Mai, Seto or Mokuba, but then they would either send my Yami to the shadow realm or my Yami would send them to the shadow realm. It would also be nice to tell my Yami my feelings, but he would say something like 'feelings like that make you weak' or 'Shut up! I never want to hear you say that again' then he would beat me even more than usual on Halloween. Oh well, I think that I will just let him beat me and tomorrow I will think about my decision when I have more time.   
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
Great it's Halloween, I really don't like beating Ryou but it's the only way I can be close to him. I doubt that he could ever love me. I thought as I opened the door. Ryou is nervous probably because I beat him worse on Halloween. I bet that if I was gone he would be happier, but then I wouldn't be able to protect him. What am I talking about I have never protected Ryou, I've only beaten him and put him down. Ra, do I love Ryou. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was 9:56. Might as well get something to eat and think before I beat Ryou, maybe I won't beat Ryou tonight. I might tell him that I love him, but I don't think I can stand rejection. Wait, I've been through a lot worse than being rejected. I've seen my parents and my whole village die. I've seen many dead bodies in the tombs that I have robbed and the 5000-year darkness inside of the Millennium Ring. So what is a little rejection? I looked at the clock again 9:59. better forget the snack and go up stairs it's time to tell him.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
9:53 I thought as I looked at the clock. Just then the door opened downstairs and I tensed. I knew that he wouldn't start beating me until 10 so he would probably go and get something to eat first. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid to tell him because I can't face rejection. The only thing I have left that he hasn't taken away yet are my feelings and I don't think that I want to have him take them away. Oh well I might as well tell him he might actually love me like I love him.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I started to head up the dark wood stairs and every step I took I got more nervous. What am I worrying about? If he doesn't love me, oh well. At least I'll still be with him and he'll know my feelings. Then if I want to hold him and comfort him I can. If he doesn't let me hold him I'll just hold him anyway. It's not like he can push me away or hurt me I had finally reached the door.  
  
I opened it and stared into the eyes of the person that I loved. In his warm chocolate brown eyes I noticed fear, determination, and resolution. He stood and looked me in the eye and said "Bakura, before you beat me I want to tell you something."  
  
"What?" I growled a little more harshly than I meant to, but he didn't flinch. He just kept looking at me in the eye. We stood there for a minute and I was starting to get impatient so I said "I have something I need to tell you too. So tell me what you wanted to say before I get anymore impatient."  
  
I wonder what he wants to say, but he better say what he wants to fast otherwise I will lose my courage and beat him and I really don't want to do that.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I looked up when the door opened and I met his gaze. When I saw his eyes I saw that he was nervous, but determined about something.  
  
I stood and looked him in the eye while I said "Bakura, before you beat me I want to tell you something." I stopped I was already starting to lose the courage I had.  
  
"What?" he growled out. I didn't flinch I was too used to him talking to me that way. I kept looking in his eyes for a little while and then I noticed that he was getting impatient and I was going to tell him when he said "I have something to tell you too. So tell me what you wanted to say before I get anymore impatient."  
  
"Bakura, I don't know why I do, because you beat me up a lot, but I do, I love you." I said.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
Did he just say that he loved me? By Ra! He did! I can't believe that he loves me. This makes everything so much easier.  
  
"Did you just say that you loved me?" I growled, while I was smiling happily inside.  
  
"Yes I did Bakura, but I don't care if you beat me more…" he started.  
  
"Be quiet," I cut him off "as I said before, I have something to tell you. After you said that it made it much easier to say…" I paused as I moved forward towards Ryou "that I love you Ryou." I finished.  
  
"You aren't lying are you Bakura?" he asked after a moments hesitation.  
  
"No. I'm not lying." I said "I truly love you." and I kissed him to prove it. I looked at the clock and it read: 10:15. "Let's go to bed it's getting kind of late." I suggested.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't beat me tonight." Ryou said happily as we laid down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that but you know that I'm not good at expressing feelings Ryou." I said.  
  
"It's okay I forgive you." he said.  
  
"Thank you Ryou. I won't hurt you again unless necessary. Go to sleep." I said.  
  
"'night 'Kura." said Ryou.  
  
"You know if it was anyone else who called me "'Kura" they'd be dead. Goodnight Ryou. Sweet dreams." I said as I joined him in dreamland. 


	2. NOTE Will be deleted after I get a resp...

This is just a quick note to Somegirl/Amy (I don't know what to call you sorry ^-^;;;): Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I am just a lazy person, trust me. If you didn't get help with posting stories yet I'll help you just e-mail me with your e-mail address. I could you please tell username I'd like to be able to check on your stories and whatnot. And I'd love to read your stories. If they aren't on Fanfiction e-mail them to me and I'll give you feedback. Any ways hope to hear from you soon. And please tell me what to call you because you gave me two names. And if you could could you help me with a second chapter and/or sequal?  
  
Thanks!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Inu-Ice-Dragon 


End file.
